Elevators typically have a suspension roping between the elevator car and the counterweight which roping passes around a rope wheel mounted stationary in some suitable position above said elevator units. Additionally, the elevator may need to be provided with another roping (later referred to as a second roping) between the elevator car and the counterweight suspended to hang from the elevator car and the counterweight. This type of arrangement is normally used to provide compensation for the weight of the hoisting roping. Particularly, in this way the unbalance caused by the hoisting roping and occurring when the elevator car is run to its extreme position can be eliminated. In this case, the second roping can hang freely in the shaft and no rope wheel is necessary to guide it. The second roping may also be used to provide a tie-down-function (also known as lock-down function). This function is obtained by arranging the second roping to pass around a rope wheel mounted stationary in some suitable position below said elevator units, for instance at the lower end of the shaft. The radially directed movement this rope wheel is blocked and therefore it can produce a support force for the loop of the second roping so it restrict the elevator car from continuing its upwards directed movement (jumping) in case the counterweight suddenly stops, and vice versa. These types of incidents would be harmful and dangerous, because they might cause displacement of the suspension ropes. Sudden jerks might also be caused for the people inside the car.
Normally, the cross-sectional shape, type and number of the ropes of the hoisting roping and the second roping are similar. Also, if these ropings are guided, they are normally guided mutually in the same way by their rope wheels. The similarity provides that same ropes can be used both in the hoisting roping and the second roping. Also, in this way complete compensation is attained as the weights of the hoisting roping and second roping are automatically similar.
Normally, the elevator ropes are metallic. Metallic ropes have the drawback that they are heavy, which causes several challenges, for instance in energy consumption and dimensioning. It has been attempted to utilize a light-weighted roping in cases where the second roping need not be heavy due to purpose or compensation. In this case, each rope of the second roping may be such that its longitudinal force transmission capability is based essentially on non-metallic fibers, for instance. This kind of a rope with light-weighted force transmission part (i.e. load bearing member) is known as such for instance in WO2009090299A1. It has been found out that if the ropes of the second roping are light-weighted and belt-like they may occasionally take strong disturbance from air flows occurring in the hoistway. Especially elevators with long lifting height, and therefore with long free rope spans, are detected to be prone to this problem. The disturbance may cause unintended horizontal movement (e.g. sway) in the ropes of the second roping such that they may touch the elevator hoistway components. In case these ropes are arranged to pass around rope wheels, they may wander laterally against the surface of the rope wheel due to said sway. Due to this, a reliable tie-down mechanism has been difficult to provide. It has been found out that one reason for the disturbances is that the rope tension of the second roping is low, for example compared to that of the hoisting roping. The tension is low especially because the second roping does not suspend the elevator car or the counterweight as the hoisting roping does.